


running out of time

by soulmetalfairy



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Explosion, F/M, Impalement, car crash, craziness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmetalfairy/pseuds/soulmetalfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Ed find themselves in a life or death situation when they're caught up in a car crash. when time seems to be slipping by they begin to look for a miracle, which may just arrive in the form of the young half blood alchemist everybody knew of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	running out of time

**Author's Note:**

> I already know there may be some stuff wrong with my story. If you have anything to say that may help to fix it let me know. I hope you enjoy my first one shot.

Ed’s head swam heavily as his eyes slid open groggily. Colors swam in front of his vision as he tried to focus on something in his surroundings. ‘’ Ed. Can you hear me. Edward.’’ His eyes swam for another few seconds before a blurry image of none other than Havoc filled his eyes. The man looked rather flustered, and if Ed wasn’t mistaken he had a wound on his head that was letting blood fall down the right side of his face. 

‘’ Are you with me Ed? Say something if you can hear me?’’ he asked. Ed couldn’t wrap his head around Havoc’s question, and it took longer than anyone would’ve hoped before he was able to respond to him. ‘’ Havoc, what on earth.’’ ‘’ Good you’re awake…. Just, just try to stay awake for me.’’ He said, a frantic tone filling his voice. 

Ed’s mind began to take in what was around him, and soon he could remember what had happened only moments ago. They’d been driving. Headlight beams. Crushing glass. Pain. Lots, and lots of pain. ‘’ H-Havoc?’’ Ed could remember there being three people in the car. He was sitting in the back from what he could tell, Havoc was sitting in the passenger seat, so who was sitting in the driver’s seat? ‘’ Havoc, where’s the Colonel?’’ Ed asked. ‘’ Don’t worry about that right now, just focus on me. Don’t fall asleep, stay awake.’’ Said Havoc. 

Ed soon became aware of a pain coming from what felt to be his stomach. It was sharp, and very painful whenever he breathed. Ed’s eyes began to glance towards his stomach, looking for the thing that could be causing the pain. Havoc tried to stop him from looking down, but he couldn’t before Ed’s eyes linked with the thing causing him pain. There was a long, thin, metal pole sticking through the back of the driver’s seat, and entered right into his stomach. 

Blood coated the pole from his stomach to the seat, convincing him that the pole had come from behind, but the way the windshield looked said other. It had been pushed inwards, if the pole had come from behind it would’ve been pushed out. ‘’ Oh god. No, no, no.’’ ‘’ Edward… You need to stay calm.’’ Said Havoc. ‘’ How can I. I’ve been impaled.’’ Said Ed, the full force of the situation hitting him straight in the face. He would’ve lost it right there if he hadn’t heard a painful wet cough first. 

Ed froze as the figure he couldn’t see began to cough violently next to Havoc. ‘’ Boss. Hey, answer me. Can you hear me?’’ asked Havoc. Ed heard the coughs continue until a bloodied hand reached out to grip the arm rest of the chair. ‘’ Don’t make me talk…… I can barely breath.’’ The voice rasped out. Ed felt ready to panic at that moment, knowing that the situation was even worse than it looked. He was able to maneuver around the chair without jostling the pole, and saw why the Colonel sounded like he was filled with pain. 

The pole was also impaling him, with the metal going right through his chest, through the chair, and into his stomach. Blood coated Roy’s lips from his coughing, showing that the pole must’ve nicked his lungs, or when straight through them. He wheezed painfully, only causing more blood to spring forth from his lips. Ed's mind began to spin when the thought of something that seemed impossible to him sprung forth from the depths of his mind. Roy would probably not make it out of this alive. 

Ed didn't realize that he had started to panic as fear gripped his heart tightly. His throat closed up which sprung forth a deep sob from his core. This only managed to jostle the pole a few centimeters, which in turn caused both alchemists both pain. His mind went blank as the pain whipped through him like a hot blade. If he hadn't been mistaken he may have blacked out for a second or two before hearing the screams of pain coming from the Colonel. 

'' Try not to move. You both have serious injuries.'' said Havoc, the frantic tone becoming more known now than before. Ed felt something slip out from the corner of his mouth, and after lifting a hand to the warm liquid he realized it was his own blood, but it wasn't coming from inside him. He must've bitten his lip when he's moved the pole. Ed cursed under his breath as the blood dripped down to his chin making it feel as if someone was running a warm hand under it. He couldn't lift his left hand to whipe it away, realizing that it was pinned against the crushed door. Hir right arm was resting limp on his lap, telling him the hit was hard enough to knock his arm loose of his port, which almost never happens. Come to think of it, it shouldn't happen. '' What are we going to do?'' asked Ed, opening his eyes to look up to Havoc. 

'' We can't remove the pole. You'll both bleed to death.'' Havoc stated. '' You think?'' Roy stuttered. '' We can't move you either. That risk's making the injury worse.'' he also stated. '' Someone has to get help.'' Roy muttered, his eyes sliding shut only to jerk back open when he was reminded that he couldn't fall asleep. '' I could try and find help, but where in the middle of nowhere. There's nothing I can do to find any help.'' said Havoc. 

'' You have to try. Sooner or later the lieutenant will send for help. She'll realize that something is wrong.'' said Roy, trying not to let the pain show in his voice. '' I can't just leave you guys here.'' said Havoc. '' And if you do then what will happen if you stay here. You'll only be watching us die.'' said Ed. Havoc seemed to get the message, and quickly moved to get out of the car. 

It was rather difficult for him, only proving that he must've had a broken wrist or something. '' I'll try to find some help.'' said Havoc. '' Please, hurry.'' said Roy. '' I'll try.'' He ran up the road, and it wasn't long before he was out of view. The car's atmosphere became rather quiet, with only the harsh wheezes from Roy's damaged lungs filling Ed's ears. Ed began to silently pray to himself, hoping that somehow it would prolong the death that could take the man any time now. 

 

 

'' Lieutenant. Something's wrong.'' Alphonse burst through the doors to the Colonels office, with Kirra, his older cousin, in tow. Her hair hung limp at her shoulders from the lack of time to pull it up before she left her apartment. Her clothes made up of a simple skirt, and wrinkled button up she had worn the other day, and fallen asleep in that night. '' We already know. The news has been flooded with the report.'' Riza said, placing the phone back on the line. 

'' Has anyone seen Ed, or either of our superiors?'' asked Kirra, brushing her bangs aside for the fifth time that night. She silently cursed herself for having such long hair. '' Only the person who reported the wreak.'' she said. '' Did they say where it was at?'' Kirra asked. '' No. They only remembered seeing a car off the side of the road which had a large pole sticking through the windshield.'' Riza said. '' That's still around where they would've been driving.'' Al stated. 

'' They were also supposed to be back from their mission by now.'' Kirra added. '' We must prepare a search party. I will be stationed here. Can you both help me with this?'' Riza asked. '' I will do what I can.'' said Alphonse. '' I'm not staying here. If they're hurt they're going to need my alchemy to save them.'' said Kirra. '' Then go put these on.'' Riza pulled a spare military uniform from one of the drawers in Roy's desk, and tossed it to the girl. She took it, and eyed it suspiciously before taking off for the nearest bathroom.   
'' Lieutenant. Will we be able to find them?'' asked Al, a tone of urgency filling the metallic voice of the suit. '' We will find them, but their condition may be a whole other story.'' said Riza. '' Let's hope for the best while still preparing for the worst.'' said Al. '' I couldn't say it better.'' 

 

'' Stay awake Colonel. You can't fall asleep.'' Ed breathed rather quickly as he watched Roy try to keep his eyes open. The man was fading fast, and Ed felt so helpless to do anything for him. There was no more wheezing from the man's lungs, showing that his breathing was so shallow that it wasn't even audible. Ed could make out in the dime light a sheen of sweat coating the man's face. He must've been in shock. 

Roy suddenly jerked forward as another round of deep throat tearing coughs ran through his body. It jostled the pole causing both alchemists excruciating pain. Ed didn't cry out though. He didn't have the strength to. He was beginning to fade as well. His vision was going first. He had tunnel vision currently, and the only thing he was able to see was the Colonel himself. 

He couldn't make out color. They just seemed to blend making his vision worse. He could however see the red tint of something running down the man's chin. It had to be blood. There was no other explanation right now. Roy wheezed suddenly as he tried to look back towards Ed's motionless form. No words had to be said to tell what the man was trying to tell him. ' Save your strength.' his eyes read. Ed felt ready to die. 

He was dying, his superior was dying. They couldn't both die. They had things left to do. Roy still had to reach his goal of furer, and Ed had to save his brother from truth. He wouldn't be able to do so. At least if he couldn't, maybe Kirra could. She's a strong alchemist, so maybe, just maybe....... It was so dark. Ed didn't realize his eyes had slid shut until he felt the pole jerk once more. The pain was enough to bring him back, and force his eyes wide open. 

His eyes fell on the man in front of him, who had a shaky hand on the pole sticking out from his chest. Ed began to take notice that Roy was trying to pull at the pole, almost like a desperate attempt to pull it from his chest. '' Colonel.... W-what are y-you.....'' '' I won't let us both die....... not like this......... I can't.......'' Roy's hand fell limp in his lap as he panted for air to enter his lungs. Ed could see his hand just barely over the edge of the chair, and could see the appendage trembling like a leaf in the wind. 

'' Save your strength..... Help will.... a-arrive.'' Ed tried to encourage. '' And We'll die before they can get to us.'' Roy said. '' How so then?'' Ed asked, hoping to distract the man from trying to basically end his life. '' We're in the bottom of a d-ditch..... It's the middle of the n-night... a-and we're both imp-paled on the same p-pole.'' Ed watched as more blood began to fall from the corner of Roy's lips, falling on the already crimson stained uniform he currently wore. 

'' We have t-to wait. There's no choice.'' Ed argued, wincing when his own voice echoed painfully in his eardrums. '' There is..... I-If I can just.....'' Ed watched as Roy lifted his shaky hand back to the pole, and began to pull at it again. Ed didn't feel any pain, only proving that Roy didn't have enough strength left. '' You c-can't even pull the thing out of yourself...... We have to face the fact.... We're either going to die, be found right at our point of death, or maybe survive.'' Ed said, his voice falling in hope after every word he spoke. 

'' We'll die before help arrives....... If not you, I will.'' Roy said. '' Don't say that.'' Ed's voice suddenly filled with panic as the realization hit him. Roy had already come to the realization that he wasn't going to live. '' Just hole on as long as possible.'' Ed said. '' No promises.'' 

 

 

Kirra sat in the front seat of one of the military cars kept at central command. She had hoped to be riding with someone from Mustangs team, but she ended up with an enlisted man who knew the area better than most. Her heart was racing as her partially crimson eyes scanned the roadway for signs of a crash, or something along those lines. The man next to her had tried to strike up small talk for a conversation, but it wasn't working. Kirra wouldn't have any of it. Not at a time like this. 

Sometimes she cursed herself for her keen senses as to what the boys felt at times. She could read Ed like an open book, always knowing when he was angry, or sad. There were always tell tale signs she had when he would be injured. She just had this gut wrenching feeling, almost like her insides were twisting around her lungs strangling her, that he was injured to the point of death. The Colonel was probably in a similar situation, so she had to hurry. 

Kirra's eyes scanned the road ahead, watching the objects the headlights flashed off of. Her head began to feel similar to mud, and she soon found herself drifting off. She would've stayed that way if it weren't for what looked like a red light. Her eyes shot open when she realized the red light was what looked to be headlights. She squinted, and in doing so realized there was both a set of headlights, and a flickering orange light. '' Driver, up ahead.'' Kirra said. '' I see it. I see it.'' '' Than floor it! If there's a fire they could be dead.'' Kirra found herself yelling. The car lurched, and she was forced into the back of her seat as the car sped up to speeds she didn't believe they could be reaching. 

The lights were brighter than ever now, and she could now make out the car's outline from the fire. That was the last thing she made out before there was a rumbling sound, and then total darkness. 

 

The sound of the explosion reached their ears rather quickly. The flash of the fire caught their attention through the cracked windows of the crippled vehicle. Roy's tired eyes flashed towards the window to his left, watching as chunks of metal and glass rained down around them. '' Colonel, what was that?'' Ed asked. '' I d-don't know. M-Maybe there was another c-car caught up in the c-crash.'' he suggested, his voice sounding almost nonexistent. '' We've been in here for a few hours now. There's no way the car just exploded after that long.'' Ed said. '' Than who was it?'' Roy looked back to Ed, tired onyx eyes looking into dull golden ones. 

'' We can't find out until we're f-free. That's c-clearly not happening soon.'' Roy said. '' What if someone's hurt?'' Ed asked. '' There's nothing we can do in our condition.'' Roy said. He glanced back to the window, and looked up towards the dull flames before watching a bloodied hand hit the window. The open palm clenched on the glass leaving a smeared hand print behind. Ed almost jumped in his seat when he caught sight of the person just a few inches away from both alchemists. It was Kirra, and she was hurt bad. 

 

Kirra panted as her automail clamped against her bleeding side. Her hair stuck to her crimson shaded uniform making it look like it was drenched in red hair dye. She looked at her hand which was covered in the blood from her wound. She had plugged it up with her alchemy, but if she didn't stop moving it would reopen again. '' Kirra. What are you doing here?'' Roy almost whispered. She wouldn't have heard him if it weren't for the top of the window being cracked open. '' It was a trap. I think it was a trap.'' Kirra muttered. '' What d-do you mean?'' he asked. '' The car we found, it exploded. I believe it was rigged.'' she explained. 

'' Kirra, you're hurt.'' Ed said, pointing out her wound on her side, and her arm. She never noticed the blood that dripped from her arm, knowing it would only distract her more if she tried to deal with her non fatal wounds first. '' I need to help you first. I won't let you die.'' she said. Kirra took her hand away from her side, and began to feel around the crumbled car for the door handle. When she found the handle to Ed's door she yanked at it only to realized it wasn't going to do anything. '' Ok, let's do this the hard way.'' She took a step back, and clapped her hands. Placing them on the door, it began to glow at it fell away in a pile of metal on the ground. Ed felt his arm fall limp at his side, and Kirra had to suppress a gasp when she saw how mangled it looked. 

His arm was twisted almost backwards, and was dripping blood from either a puncture spot, or his stomach wound. Her eyes soon found the pole sticking from his stomach, and realized it wasn't going to be easy to get him out of there. '' Ok. Ed, I need you to stay as still as possible, as well as you Colonel.'' Kirra warned. The two nodded, and the girl set to work. She examined what the length of pole was she had to work with. It was thinner than she expected, and would hopefully be an easy thing to transmute to a two piece pole. She could get Ed out first, then get Roy. 

'' Ed, whatever you do don't move.'' Ed nodded, and closed his eyes, preparing for what was about to come, he knew it was going to hurt, and it wasn't going to be pleasant. Kirra clapped her hands, and placed the automail one on the pole. The pole glowed, and she heard a gasp from the two alchemists as it jostled slightly as it broke in two. She didn't hear them cry out in pain, so that had to be a good thing, right? She cursed herself for not knowing whether that was a good thing or not. She had studied all sorts of medical charts, and books as a child to learn her healing alchemy, so she should know this. 

Now came the hard part, she had to get him out of the car. '' Ok Ed. I need to sit you up to break off the excess of the pole sticking out your back. This is going to hurt, so I'll do my best to dull the pain.'' Kirra explained. '' I can't do this. I don't think I can even move.'' Ed said. '' Just trust me, you can do it. Your body's gone into shock, and right now if we want to live you have to trust me.'' Kirra said. Ed only eyed his half blood cousin/ niece, and wanted to tell her it was pointless. He wanted to just tell her to save herself, and leave them there, but they had gotten this far on will alone. He wasn't going to give up now. '' Ok.'' Kirra stretched her arm behind his back, and pressed it against the pole so her palm was on it. Ed groaned in pain, but felt it dull suddenly. 

The numbing feeling was thanks to Kirra's alchemy, and Ed was surprised to realize that he was now free of the trapped pole. '' Ok, hold on Ed. I've got to get you out of the car now, just try to relax.'' He felt his body moving, and pain immediately shot up through his body. Kirra could swear that she had lost her hearing in her right ear as Ed's scream pierced the stagnant air around them. '' I know it hurts Ed, please just relax.'' He felt almost like his throat was going to tear open. Soon he found his body laying on its side in the grass, and the pain had dulled as a green hue filled his vision. 

'' I have to get Roy out now, just stay put ok.'' Ed simply flashed her a thumbs up, but felt his body run cold when a chilling voice filled his ears. '' Oh, the little pipsqueak can't handle a little pain.'' Kirra spun around to face the voice, and realized that it was the same person that had attacked her after she had witnessed the explosion. '' Envy.'' '' Oh, and the little half blood ishbalan is still here to. I could've sworn that I had killed you back there.'' he said, a sadistic smile crossing his face. '' Stay back!'' Kirra's left hand turned into the blade she used to fight, and sat pointed out towards her enemy. 

'' Oh, feisty one aren't you?'' Envy started to slowly walk towards her, but a smile crossed his face again when he eyed both Ed, and Roy. Kirra saw this, but she wasn't quick enough before Envy was at Roy's side. He had turned into what looked like the same person who had driven her hear, which was ironically the same figure he'd taken on during their drive. There was a knife in his hand, and it was pointed at Roy's neck. He held the pole which at this point was his lifeline in his other hand. '' Unless you want your superior to bleed out right here, you better put that blade away.'' Envy warned. 

'' Put that knife down first, then I'll comply.'' Kirra had him stuck in the right spot. If she could keep him from cutting the man's throat, then there could be a small chance to save him if Envy tried to pull the pole out. '' Tricky little girl aren't you? You sure know what's to say, or do you.'' Envy's hand left Roy's neck, but held onto the pole. '' Since you've changed my bargain, you get this.'' The pole began to rip through Roy's body, and Kirra tried to run forward, but didn't make it in time. The pole was ripped free, and landed with a thud. '' NO!'' Kirra struck envy with her blade knocking to the side. She reached Roy within a few steps, and just barely caught the man as he fell sideways out of the car. 

Kirra would've sworn he was dead, but his eyes were still filled with some life telling her he was still alive. '' Hold on Mustang.'' She clapped her hands, and placed them over the curdling wound which blood poured from. It started to heal as the green light stretched out from around her in arcs of alchemic energy. She had almost finished her job, but felt her body being pulled back from Roy's still form. She was pushed onto her back, and Envy towered over her. He sat on her chest, sticking his legs out to hold her arms apart. 

He held the knife at her throat, and leaned into the girls flushed face. '' The little half blood doesn't want her throat to be my next subject right?'' Envy mocked. '' Get off of her.'' Ed yelled, pain emanating strongly from his week voice. '' You have no hope of stopping me with that injury pipsqueak.'' Envy said, pulling the knife away from Kirra's neck only to pull her off the ground. He held her in a headlock, and pulled the knife out once more to hold it towards her chest. '' So now that you know my plan, no point in letting her stay here. You two should die from your injuries before help can arrive.'' Envy began to slowly inch back towards the crushed car, and Ed's eyes followed him as he went. 

He was a dark object move nearby, and noticed that Roy was pulling on what was left of his ignition gloves. He never made eye contact with him, but he understood right away what he was doing. In an attempt to help, Ed clapped his hands rather painfully, and placed the crushed palm of his left hand on the ground. Sparks raced towards Envy, and seconds later the homunculus was knocked off its feet. '' Kirra, get away from him!'' Ed yelled. The girl broke free of the creatures grasp, and fell forwards on the ground. She covered her head, and cringed as the creatures screams echoed out above her. The smell of burning flesh filled her nostrils making her feel sick to her stomach. 

When the heat from the blast, and the smell died down she looked up and realized Envy was gone. If not dead than he must've run away. There was remnants of his burned clothing laying on the ground. She could see Roy was staring towards her with eyes full of worry, and pain. She still needed to finish her work, but she also had to attend to Ed's injury's as well. '' Are you ok?'' Roy asked. '' I'm fine. Better than you two will be if I don't heal you both now.'' Kirra set to work, and as she tried her best with on the scene first aid the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. Now she could rest. Kirra watched in front of her as she sat over Ed, and tried to heal him. 

Her eyes were going in and out of focus as the green hue dissipated from her sight. '' Kirra. You're using too much strength. Stop before you kill yourself.'' She never heard him, and soon she fell on her side. Darkness took hold of her mind. 

 

'' You have to be more careful Kirra. I know what you did was necessary, but you could kill yourself if you aren't careful.'' Kirra sat in Mustangs office with her head hung with shame. the black sundress she currently donned showed off the bandages lining her right arm, and upper and lower back. She knew exactly what she had done, and she almost cost her life. Her healing alchemy, if used when she's injured to the point of collapsing, can make her condition worse. She had already been attacked, injured, re healed herself, then used her alchemy to fend herself off and heal her superior, and Ed. 

'' I'm sorry Colonel. I did what my gut told me and that was to save you and Edward.'' Kirra said, never making eye contact. '' Give her a break already Colonel bastard. She saved our lives. That's gotta be worth something.'' said Ed, looking up from the doorway were he stood with Al. '' Brother's right Colonel. If Kirra hadn't acted you'd both be dead. If not from your injuries, than Envy would've killed you for sure.'' Alphonse stated. 

'' She's also just a kid still. Don't forget that she's still the same age as me.'' Ed also stated. '' True, very true.'' Roy said. '' I'm still alive. I may still be injured, but You're both healed and good as new. It could be much worse.'' Kirra said. She subconsciously reached up and grabbed a chunk of her hair from her ponytail to twirl it in her fingers. Being in Mustangs office like this just made her so nervous that she felt ready to bolt the minute she could. 

'' Just try to take some time off to let your injuries heal. I don't want you in the office for the rest of the week.'' Roy said. '' What about my work?'' She asked. '' I'll dump it on Fullmetal or something.'' '' Hold up! No way!'' Ed yelled. '' yes way Fullmetal. Now, you're both dismissed.'' '' Yes sir.'' Kirra stood from her seat, and saluted her superior before leaving the room. Ed, and Al followed her out, and watched as she rubbed at the wrappings on her shoulders. '' You alright Kirra?'' asked Ed. '' Fine, it just hurts a little.'' she said. 

'' Go rest then. If you want the pain to stop you need rest.'' Ed said. '' You're saying this to a person who already knows what to do to heal up.'' Kirra said. '' Just saying. I know you're stubborn like I can be at times.'' Ed said. '' Wow brother. I never thought you'd ever admit that you're stubborn to anyone.'' Al said. '' Shut it.'' Kirra let a laugh pass her lips as they walked out into the breezy summer air of central city.


End file.
